bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Character Profile: Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya (Editing)
((This is something I did on the Bully RP Forums at Proboards. I am so proud of working on this whole thing in a day, making countless (well, I swear it was over 30.) edits. It may still need to be revised some more, but I already had Memai and ProfessorPineapple say it was starting get better. If people keep giving me more advise, then I will keep changing it. For now, they said it was good, but I might still need some work on it.)) ((Editing Ideas and advice are all thanks to Memai and everyone else! Spasibo :3 )) Full Name: Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya Nickname: Some people refer to her lastname for her nickname, because in Russia, there are no nicknames for "Mikhaila". She is called "Slavochka" by Juri. Everyone else calls her "Mila". Age: 15 Birthday: January 1, 1992 (I decided to make her story begin a year before Jimmy arrived, 2005.) Sex: Female Gender: Female Height: 5'6.9" Weight: 120 lbs Race: Russian Language: Russian, Ukrainian (her last school before Bullworth was in Ukraine, so she had to learn Ukrainian). She speaks very little English, and is not very good at it. (She also refuses to learn it because it's very boring. Not to mention that she had to take it back in Ukraine, and she chose to fail it.). Skin tone: White Caucasian Eye Color: Light Blue Hair Style: 3 foot long, thick, wavy ponytail with her hair parted away from her forehead. Without a rubber band, her hair is frizzy and flows all the way down her back and butt. Hair Color: Dark (black with a hint of brown) Facial Features: Almond eyes, diamond face shape, oval ears that stick out a little, strong slavic nose bridge, pout lips, thick black eyebrows Defining Features: There's nothing special about her looks Body Shape: Hour glass, but with a B sized bust (not like Jessica Rabbit with a G sized boobs). However, you can't tell that she's an hour glass, because she doesn't wear a bra (even people can notice when her tits poke through her shirt.) She's in really good shape, and has some muscle (but not like an athlete or anyone who's in sports.). Her muscles came from climbing trees and fighting all the time. Outfits Summer Uniform: Long sleeve black undershirt, white buttoned up school shirt, black skinny pants, flat military boots, and dark blue floral Russian wool scarf (can be used as a kerchief to wear around her head). S. Casual: Black long sleeve shirt, black skinny pants, flat military boots, and her dark blue floral Russian wool scarf (which she has had ever since she was a little girl). Winter Uniform: She just adds her great-great-grandfather's long black cavalary coat and cavalry officer's hat (she wears it in honor as the last Miloslavsky to live in her family, and to remember the great war of the Russian Revolution) W. Casual: a floral pattern skirt, slavic blouse, long black coat, military boots, and kerchief. (She's not all opposed to not wearing things that are feminine, she just doesn't want to look sexy like her aunt wants her to be.). Personality Info Mannerisms: Mikhaila tends to curse alot of the time and will even do it to the point where she doesn't notice that it's not appropriate for class. Traits: Spunky, rebellious, quick-tempered, apathetic, reserved, healthy/fit, un-ladylike Most Pronounced Trait: Un-lady like, because whenever she's told by her aunt or someone else to act like a lady, she will get into constant fights with boys, curse in front of authorative figures, and refuses to wear high-heels and anything that her Aunt buys for her. Yet, she wears traditional Russian clothing, she just refuses to wear anything that enhances being "sexy". Hidden Trait: Being emotional. She has to be tough for most of the time, but on the inside, Mikhaila is actually soft as any other girl around her. She has feelings, especially for Juri and regrets fighting him. She loves him, and Juri could love her too, but only if she were a little nicer. Sometimes she lets out her true inner thoughts, but then denies it and pretends to be mean again. Worst Trait: Quick-tempered. Whenever someone says something about her, or if they try to intimidate her, she inserts her fist in their face. Goals: To be married to a man and have children. Fears: Mikhaila is mostly afraid of her abusive cousin, Kirill (He's the biggest in her family and he has a deep hatred towards her.). She's also afraid of Nazis (especially when she watches a history movie on Hitler) and Vampires (she reads books on other Slavic countries, and found Romania to be her least favorite country.). Hobbies: Climbing trees, playing in the snow, ice skating, skinny dipping in the lake, exploring cities and towns. Beliefs: Eastern Orthodox Christian/Slavic Paganism (She'd rather believe in Perun than the God in the bible who's name is unknown) Passions: Climbing trees, folk dancing, and spieing Rate out of 10 Endurance: 4/10 She can outrun Nerds, Preppies, Greasers, and Bullies (all accept for Davis, the fastest runner in Bullworth), but she cannot escaped athletes who were trained to chase down the person with the football. At this rate, Juri and his team would have tackled her to the ground in less than a second. Strength: 4/10 Mikhaila could take down all of the nerds (when she's really pissed), and could maybe take down one bully (not Russell), one Greaser, give a Preppy a broken nose or a black eye (if she can dodge their punches), and maybe give a Jock a few scratches. If it were a Jock, she might as well think back on what she does to her Jock rival, because then it will end up into another fist fight. Intelligence(Left): 3/10 Her average grades in Russia are A's and B's, but when in America her grades drop down to a C and lower. Mikhaila doesn't care for English language and doesn't want to learn it (She thinks it's not a good as her own language.). Intelligence(Right): 5/10 Her mindset is often focused on giving people a swollen lip if they're talking crap about her. She's always watching what people are doing and if they are planning behind her back. With her way of getting pissed-off often gets her into fights with other boys bigger than her own size (she either wins or loses). Honesty: 5/10 Mikhaila will lie back and forth, but sometimes she feels hesistant for trying to lie, so she ends up telling the truth. Compassion: 5/10 She usually doesn't give a shit about others for most of the time, but will help out if she's needed or forced to. Beauty: 5/10 She's normal like most of the girls, and not as pretty as Mandy, Pinky, Christy or Lola. The only makeup she would wear is dark blue eyeshadow to hide her true face. She doesn't want anyone to see her for who she really is, but her cousin, Nikolai, once mentioned, "It brings out the color of your eyes." Social Status Clique: Non-Clique (sort of an outcast) Friends: Juri Karamazov. Mikhaila later becomes friends with him once she gets to know him better. That was after Juri told her off about her behavior, which made her feel bad and depressed for a while. That's when she apologized, and was forgiven. Enemies: The Nerds are her enemies, because they make fun of her for getting bad grades (It pisses Mikhaila off).. Crush: Juri Karamazov... She has a crush on Juri once she sees him for the first time in Bullworth, but at first she thinks he's an asshole and they become rivals. All Juri wants to do, is be nice to Mikhaila, but she took it as a personal attack. She eventually calms down and forgets about her thoughts. (Juri loves her for her secret sweet nature. He even found her diary and read all of what it said including love poems.). Outlook on Life: "Life is like the harsh winter in Siberia. You have to stand up to the cold." Biography: Mikhaila Mikhailovna Miloslavskaya was born to her mother, Sashenka Yurovna Miloslavskaya, and her father, Mikhail Pavlovich Miloslavsky, in Ivanovo, Russia. Her mother disappeared after walking in a winter storm, Mikhaila was age 1. Her father raised her on his own ever since. Mikhaila loved her father very much as she grew up. Then, her father was on a fisherman trip, and was lost at sea, Mikhaila was aged 7. Her aunt Yekateirna Ioksimovich, step-sister to Mikhail Miloslavsky, took her in to live with her four sons, Kirill, Nikolai, Viktor and Stasik, and her husband Rodion Ioksimovich. Mikhaila's cousins were very mean to her all the time due to being a step cousin and how her aunt bad-mouthed her family. It gave her a bad reputation and led to fighting with her cousins. Mikhaila's only cousin, Nikolai, was nice to her. She later developed anger issues that lived out all through out her childhood. During her ages 8 and 9, Mikhaila started fighting with other students and was kicked out of her first school. She was kicked out of two other schools at ages 10 and 11, so her aunt Yekateirna decided to send her to Kazakhstan, only to be kicked out by age 13. Again, aunt Yekateirna sent her away. She entered her last school in Ukraine, and was expelled at age 15. Her aunt threatened her to be sent all the way to Romania to an all-girls boarding school, but then changed her mind and decided to send her to America instead. Category:Blog posts